SOLDIER
by Kaedegirl
Summary: A quatorze ans Zack décida d'être un héros et de devenir un Soldat. Liens qui se font et se défont, entre amour, amitié et haine. YAOI
1. SOLDIER

**SOLDIER**

SOLDIER

**Rating** : PG ( pour l'instant car la suite est NC-17 )

Les néons verts illuminaient le ciel noir de Midgar, pour camoufler le nuage de fumée créé par leurs machines de la Mort. Autour du gigantesque réacteur Mako, on entendait les bruits des moteurs vibrionner dans les rues, où les enfants couraient faute de poupée Sephiroth dans leurs placards. Ceux qui habitaient au-dessus de la plaque bénéficiaient des avantages de la Shinrâ, ainsi qu'une certaine sécurité avec la milice surveillant les environs. Par contre les autres vivant en dessous de la plaque, ne voyaient que très peu le ciel depuis leurs misérables taudis, se faisant régulièrement attaquer par des monstres étranges. Dans cette cité industrielle, où régnait l'injustice acceptée par des silences nerveux, les gens avaient différents points de vue concernant la shinrâ : Beaucoup critiquaient la pollution engendrée par leurs services, pointant du doigt leurs affaires privées et le massacre de la nature. D'autres ne voyaient que leur niveau de vie s'accroître, et un moyen d'obtenir très rapidement de l'Argent. De toutes les façons, la compagnie dirigeait politiquement et économiquement le Monde.

_Par leurs réacteurs, mais aussi par leurs icônes et services secrets._

Quel gamin n'avait jamais rêvé d'être comme Sephiroth ? Imiter ses exploits, gagner la même notoriété que l'albâtre ne donnant pratiquement aucun interview. Ce mystère tournant autour de lui, poussait certains jeunes hommes à intégrer l'Unité d'Élite auquel appartenait cette beauté Froide : Le SOLDIER. Département militaire dont tous les jeunes rêvaient d'intégrer, ils n'étaient en réalité que les larbins directs de la compagnie, dirigés par Lazard Deusericus. Les Turks travaillaient parfois avec eux, directement sous les ordres de l'associé favori de Scarlet. Seulement, peu de personnes étaient au courant de ce fonctionnement très compliqué de la société, exploitant honteusement les ressources de la Terre pour générer ainsi de la valeur.

Zack se fichait complètement de ce fonctionnement complexe, voyant le SOLDIER comme un moyen de parvenir à son rêve. Issu du village de Gongaga, ce jeune homme quitta son patelin, avec peu de vivres et ses rêves. La route ne fut pas facile, mais l'arrivée à Midgar fut un soulagement pour lui. Et aussi pour les personnes ayant eu la gentillesse et la patience de l'y conduire, excédé par son agitation mais touchés par sa bonne humeur. Encore inexpérimenté dans le domaine, il partit se rendre directement dans le bâtiment pour savoir tout ce qu'il y avait à faire, pour réussir le test. Les réceptionnistes un peu choquées par ce badaud, lui transmettrent les données nécessaires pour cette expédition. A sa grande déception, celles-ci lui dirent qu'il fallait d'abord entrer dans la milice. Au début, Fair pensait qu'il s'agissait de simples évaluations, comme montrer ses performances en combat réel. Il n'avait jamais affronté de monstres de sa vie, mais rien ne l'effrayait. La pure insolence de l'adolescence brûlait dans ses iris combatives.

C'est au cours d'une nuit dans la caserne, que le brun en apprit des choses. D'abord, un vieux de la vieille leur conta qu'il appartenait au groupe des « puppies » . C'est-à-dire, ceux qui tentaient leur chance au sein du SOLDIER. Zack se souvenait encore de son surnom, Yvan le conteur comme le surnommait tout ceux qui l'avaient rencontré. Ce jeune homme d'à peine vingt-cinq ans leur décrit les injections de Mako dans leurs veines, et exercices physiques suite aux piqûres. Dire que le villageois détestait tout ce qui avait attrait aux seringues ! Mais son rêve brandit comme un étendard lui permit de supporter cet Enfer. Les premières migraines tamponnaient son cerveau, mais s'estompèrent bien vite une fois qu'on notait ses performances. Mais les autres eux ne vivaient pas cette expérience comme lui. Certains vomissaient ou tombaient gravement malades. D'autres résistaient plutôt bien, et s'entraidaient entre « puppies » pour y arriver. Étant donné que Zack était doté d'un très beau physique, il charmait naturellement tous les garçons de son groupe. Heureusement que sa spontanéité rassurait la troupe, rendue dépressive par les incessants vaccins de Mako. C'était pour mieux gérer la pression, car le quart serait sélectionné pour rejoindre les rangs.

Un mois de calvaire après, on leur tendit des lettres à lire pour s'ils étaient reçus ou ajournés. Cent au départ, ils n'étaient plus que quarante-cinq à rester debout, tremblant en retirant les lettres de leurs enveloppes.

**« - J'ai réussi !!! Putain je suis dans la milice !!!! D'en bientôt le SOLDIER … Et … Mais j'ai été recommandé pour être sous la tutelle d'un first class !!! Dans le mille you-hou !»** Cria le garçon de quatorze ans, sautant sur un autre ami qui avait brillamment réussi le test. Ceux qui avaient échoué étaient amers, et haussèrent les épaules à l'annonce de leur échec. Parmi eux, la majorité choisi de recommencer que de rentrer chez eux avec la honte dans l'estomac. Zack se sentait malheureux pour eux, mais devait réussir son objectif une fois troisième classe. Yvan le conteur vînt les féliciter de leur réussite, accompagné d'une autre nouvelle recrue. Un joli blond assez cool et calme, attirant l'attention du promu. Zack entre deux bonnes boissons, tenta de faire connaissance avec lui.

**« - Salut moi c'est Zack ! Je viens de Gongaga ! »** Il tendit sa main, qui fut chaleureusement serrée par son interlocuteur.

**« - Je m'appelle Kunsel, ravi de te connaître Zack. Je suis troisième class au sein du SOLDIER depuis un mois déjà et je t'assure que c'est chaud !**

**« - Ah bon ? Bah je supporterais après tout ! On est des SOLDIER non ? Faut vite que j'ai le même grade que toi ! »**

**« - Tu ne penses pas trop vite brûler les étapes ?**

**« - Le temps n'existe plus lorsqu'on veut être un héros !**

**« - Ne dis pas des phases que tu ne comprends pas ! »** Le puppy amusait vraiment Kunsel, riant derrière son verre, fini d'une traite. Ils apprirent aussi qu'Yvan quittait le Soldier pour vivre à la campagne. Un peu triste de ne plus le savoir dans leur bâtiment, un pot pour son départ fut organisé en guise d'amitié. Zack Fair ne le revit après cela, peut-être l'avait-il oublié. Ce jour-là, les deux après avoir enfilés quelques verres dévalèrent sur la rue Loveless. Plutôt discret, Kunsel malgré l'alcool se comportait bien en public. Alors que son compagnon lui posait de multiples questions sur les bâtiments, effectuant sa première visite sur l'Avenue Loveless. Les deux discutèrent plus sérieusement, se racontant des détails insignifiants de leur vie intime.

**« - On m'a dit que je serais sous la tutelle d'Angeal Hewley … Je sais pas du tout qui sait, mais d'après le papier c'est un première class .. »** Zack marchait près de la fontaine, et s'assit sur un coin où ses fesses pouvaient se poser. De son côté, Kunseal qui n'était pas en mission et donc en tenue de civil, croisa les bras.

**« - Tu sais que c'est très rare d'être recommandé comme cela, surtout quand on vient de réussir les tests de la milice ? C'est super, surtout que d'après ce qu'Angeal Hewley est très respecté.»** Il était vraiment très content pour lui, car Fair promettait d'être un membre utile à cette organisation, malgré son arrogance apparente. Mais cela avait quelque chose de très innocent, et aussi enfantin quand le brun en parlait. Quatorze ans, et déjà tant d'espoirs sur ses frêles épaules !

**« - A quoi il ressemble ? Est-ce qu'il est super cool ? Allez dis moi ! Dis-moi ! »** Changeant aussitôt de place, les mains de l'agité prirent celles de Kunseal rougissant aussitôt. Peu de personnes se comportaient comme Fair, mais ses yeux de chiots fous et adorables le faisaient vraiment fondre.

**« - Il est très grand, brun avec une barbichette au niveau du menton. Il a une carrure plutôt impressionnante, et une voix très calme et douce. Plutôt stoïque, on le voit rarement sourire mais d'après certains de ses élèves, il a un côté « joueur. » Mais tu verras toi-même de toutes les façons. »** Son interlocuteur se faisait une image de son prochain maître, et l'imaginait plutôt viril. Une icône masculine qui devait faire vibrer les ménagères. Sa moue trahit ses pensées, relâchant les poignets de Kunsel, chauds depuis la poigne du chiot. Les yeux infusés de Mako regardèrent le blondin, sentant discrètement le nouveau parfum de ses mains. Cela sentait la vanille, l'odeur naturelle de l'Exalté

**« - Je dois le voir dans quatre mois, après un long service au sein de la milice. J'ai hâte de le rencontrer en tout cas ! »** Un beau sourire illumina ses lippes, ce qui fit encore plus rougir Kunsel prétextant les dégâts de l'alcool. Taquiné par Zack le provoquant avec des chatouilles, les deux jouèrent comme des adolescents de leur âge dans les rues de Midgar. Dire que dans neuf ans, l'un connaîtra une mort atroce.

_A suivre_

***

**Notes de l'auteur** : J'ai décidé de faire une fic sur FFVII, basée sur le jeu crisis core ( auquel je joue actuellement). Même si elle reprend certains éléments du jeu, quelques ont été inventés pour être cohésion avec l'histoire. Tout commentaire est grandement accepté, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire :D


	2. Un trio pas comme les autres

**SOLDIER**

Un trio pas comme les autres

**Rating** : M pour scènes sexuelles explicites.

_Deux semaines après que Zack soit intégré dans les troupes de la Milice_

Assis sur le lit Sephiroth nettoyait la célèbre masamune avec minutie, pour qu'aucune trace de sang ne vienne corrompre l'ivoire de sa lame. Chacun de ses gestes était précis, et son esprit totalement concentré sur son nettoyage ne s'intéressait guère à l'ami d'enfance d'Angeal. Ses missions étaient vraiment monotones, rien de particulièrement nouveau ne venait perturber sa vie quotidienne. Genesis quant à lui, trouvait son paradis en lisant à voix haute Loveless. L'Argentin buvait ses paroles, connaissant les chapitres à force de côtoyer le poète. Comme aspiré par cet acte, le roux s'appuya contre une des épaules de l'albâtre, durant la lecture de ses passages.

**« - Loveless, Acte III. »** Coupa le fils d'Hojo, tournant légèrement sa tête pour regarder son compagnon mystérieusement silencieux, non sans un sourire fallacieux. Mieux valait rester sur le ton de la plaisanterie, que de s'énerver pour un rien.

**« - Habituellement tu me laisses terminer la lecture de mon chapitre. Que me vaut donc cette sécheresse ? »** Sa voix parut faussement boudeuse, soulignant le terme sécheresse, dans sa phrase pour déranger son ami.

**« - C'était pour que tu bouges. »** Fronçant les sourcils à cette sournoise remarque, le rhapsodiste ferma son bouquin pour le reposer sur la table, déçu. Quiconque froissait son ego se retrouvait dans sa ligne de mire.

**« - Tu en deviens vulgaire. Il t'est impossible d'être courtois ?** **Tu ne l'es jamais quand on te demande un service, pourquoi faire cet effort ? »** Rhapsodos s'approcha dangereusement de lui, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, lequel dévoila de cauteleuses intentions. Ses lèvres ne disaient vraiment rien qui vaille …

**« - Est-ce ton épée qui te monte autant à la tête pour être aussi arrogant ? »** Les doigts gantés remontèrent lentement sur la partie tranchante de l'épée légendaire, s'arrêtant pile poil au bout.

**« - Tu n'as qu'à la tenir, si tu n'as pas peur de l'avoir entre tes mains. »** Une réponse plutôt facile, comprenant les intentions du sibyllin aux pommettes faussement érubescentes. Sa timidité montée de toute pièces, et ses phalanges pianotant la masamune dubitativement, rendaient le jeu intéressant.

**« - De quelle épée tu parles ? »** Jouer à l'ignorant, un rôle aux antipodes de la personnalité de Genesis. Sephiroth s'assit plus confortablement, écartant légèrement les jambes et rentrant dans son jeu.

**« - Tu te poses des questions car les deux sont larges et longues ? Comme tu les aimes ? »** Dédaigneux à cette remarque jugée ordurière, le roux montra son dos à son camarade. Il savait agir comme une pucelle par moment, ce qui le rendait vraiment excitant.

**« - En voilà des manières de demander ? Si tout le monde te connaissait dans l'intimité, tu ne porterais pas le titre de héros …**

**« - Viens donc le prouver ! »** Un air de défi dévala dans les yeux de Genesis, répondant à la provocation éhontée du First class le plus connu du SOLDIER. D'une démarche élégante et éolienne, l'admirateur de Minerva conservait une expression digne malgré tout. Ce cuir le moulait parfaitement, surtout son magnifique postérieur qui lui valut des sifflements d'autres soldats de son rang. S'agenouillant entre les cuisses de l'Élu en prenant son temps, Genesis reposa ses mains sur les cuisses du Séraphin, un sourire enjôleur dandinant sur son visage.

**« - Il faudrait peut-être que ton épée s'érige pour que je te la tienne Sephiroth ? »** Les massages devinrent plus précis, arrachant un soupir au rejeton de Lucrecia, mettant sa main sur la tête de Genesis. Instinctivement, Rhapsodos bougea sa tête le regard furieux.

**« - Ne touche jamais à mes cheveux. Même Angeal le sait …**

**« - Sache que je ne suis pas un bon chien … et que tu n'es pas doué pour que mon épée se lève, alors si je dois combler ta lacune, mieux vaut y mettre les moyens non ? »** Descendant la braguette du Général, le lieutenant sortit son membre avant de le serrer à la base jusqu'à lui faire mal. Sephiroth se mordit la lèvre inférieure, appréciant ses moments plus que tout. Lire la rage dans les yeux de Genesis, était purement jouissif et érotique. Surtout la façon dont il prenait sa revanche.

**« - Alors je serais obligé de la tenir très fort, pour qu'elle ne tombe pas. »** Affirma le gandin rougeâtre, ses prunelles claires brillant malicieusement pendant que ses doigts se frottaient au membre. Durcie à point, la colonne de chair subit les mouvements de haut-en bas de sa main ingénieuse, supplée par des coups de langue irréguliers. Sa langue roulait si bien sur le gland, pressé par le rouquin assis sur ses mollets et à la cambrure affolante. Une vague de bien-être fit gémir l'Ange à une aile, croisant le regard enflammé du lanceur de Feu.

**« - Je ne savais pas que mon épée pouvait te faire taire. »** Son interlocuteur ne prit pas bien la remarque, mordillant le bout de son pénis afin de le punir de son engeance. Il usa de ses deux mains pour le masturber, attrapant les bourses durant sa technique sexuelle. Rhapsodos se mit à les tirailler, mordiller parfois pour le faire payer. Une bien utile vengeance.

**« - Au fait Gen, tu sais qu'Angeal va prendre un nouveau cadet comme élève ? Il a décidé de le mettre sous sa tutelle en regardant son dossier. Je sais qu'il aime enseigner, mais là il n'a pas hésité une seule seconde … Il faut avouer qu'il est très mignon »** Jaloux d'entendre ce genre de paroles, le bel acteur souffla sur son sexe pour le torturer à sa façon. Plaisir et douleur mélangés donnaient un cocktail explosif.

**« - Oui. Il m'en a parlé le jour même, des heures et des heures durant. Il ne le connaît pas et prend cette décision. C'est stupide à mon sens, de perdre son temps avec des bleus qui ne deviennent même pas première class ! »** On sentait une pointe d'irritation dans sa voix, glissant sa langue de telle sorte à décalotter le gland de cette façon. Par Gaïa ! Qu'il était doué dans cet exercice !

**« - Jaloux n'est-ce pas ? Que notre Angeal Hewley passe plus de temps avec les autres qu'avec toi ? »** Ce que sa possessivité était adorable ! Genesis aimait attirer l'attention de tout le monde par des démarches sensuelles mais pas du tout putassières, et encore moins partager ce qu'il estimait être ses trésors. Sephiroth et Angeal l'étaient, mais de façons bien différentes. Rhapsodos détestait qu'on se compare au plus fort des Soldats, ou que quelque un énonce son prénom devant lui. Lui seul devait l'attirer, et personne n'y était autorisé sauf Hewley. Son ami d'enfance devait quant à lui, être à ses petits soins, et le suivre jusqu'au bout du Monde. L'enfant de Lucrecia en avait discuté avec Genesis, et avait conclu que celui-ci les aimait tous les deux. Après multiples disputes, le roux avoua la nature de ses sentiments à demi-mot. Admettre totalement les choses ? Ce n'était pas dans son caractère, la mauvaise Foi étant le pire de ses défauts.

**« - Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il se nomme Zack Fair et a quatorze ans. Il se rapproche des quinze mais je me demande pourquoi il les prend aussi … Humph … »** Sa bouche se retrouva remplie de la moitié du phallus, entrant et sortant sous ses dents parfaitement blanche. Une teinte rose décora les joues de Genesis, prenant solidement appui sur les cuisses du général.

**« - Dire que c'est-ce que tu voulais depuis le début … Sacré Genesis, rien qu'à voir ton visage on le sait. »** Genesis creusa les joues pendant cet acte, un râle de plaisir sorti de la bouche de Sephiroth qui rejeta la tête en arrière après avoir vu les yeux humides de son lieutenant. La fellation se fit plus rapide, et si intense que même Rhapsodos se mit à masser son érection. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'Albin jouit abondamment dans sa bouche, bien pâteuse après ce jet visqueux.

**« - Bien, tu sais comment astiquer une épée. Je dois aller au combat à présent, alors si tu veux bien m'excuser.»** Genesis ravalait un peu le sperme, furieux et frustré en même temps de ne pas pouvoir jouir. Pour se faire pardonner, l'albescent baisa sa joue avant de faire sa délégation.

**« - Je saurais me rattraper en temps et en heure, tu n'as qu'à m'attendre sagement … »** L'autre détourna sa tête, gardant cet air hautain même s'il crevait d'envie de le prendre ou de se faire prendre. A nouveau seul, Genesis sauterait sur le propriétaire de la Buster Sword pour décharger sa frustration comme un enfant gâté. Ce qui ne tarda pas d'ailleurs…

***

Quatre mois passèrent après son test, les plus pénibles de son existence … Du moins les plus ennuyeux. Vêtu de l'uniforme des gardiens de la shinrâ, le lourd casque dérangeait à chaque fois les épis de l'adolescent. Il n'était pas rare de le voir le retirer, n'aimant pas les néons rouges dessus. Parfois de jolies filles le captaient, faisant des signes de main que le béat rendait instantanément. Rester devant les bâtiments, ou bien se balader dans le rez-de-chaussée agrémentait ses journées ennuyantes. Mais où se cachait l'action, l'aventure ? Zack ne fichait rien, mais s'ennuyait tellement dans sa fonction ! En outre, son maître ne lui donné aucune nouvelle. Et cela exaspéra la pile électrique, faisant ses exercices quotidiens dans son coin avec une mine décidée. Être toujours prêt, dans n'importe quel moment ! Heureusement que Kunsel lui racontait la plupart de ses missions, les deux étant devenus de bons amis avec le temps. Dans ses messages, le blondin lui racontait quelques expéditions, des moins passionnantes aux plus uniques. Fair en était toujours friand, car les mails de son camarade l'aidaient à passer le temps. Ceux qui travaillaient avec lui étaient sympas, mais ses supérieurs ne le voyaient pas d'un bon œil. La jalousie certainement, puisque le brun allait être sous la tutelle d'un first class ! Angeal Hewley en plus ! Il manquait souvent de crédits pour répondre, et ne se plaignait pas de sa petite vie ici. Ses parents devaient être fiers de lui, même s'ils lui manquaient énormément. Il se mit à conter ses journées dans un livre, lequel serait envoyé à sa famille une fois ses affectations terminées. Gongaga lui manquait, malgré sa relative pauvreté.

Avant de dormir, Zack avait un petit rituel. Il prenait son portable ( un vieux modèle fournit par Kunsel ), et relisait tous ses textes. Un en particulier l'avait marqué, c'était quand Sephiroth s'était placé un mètre non loin du troisième class. La description des sentiments contradictoires le traversant, son envie de pouvoir être un jour sinon meilleur que Sephiroth, si près physiquement mais si loin question capacités. C'était comme caresser un rêve sans le vivre, une étonnante frustration chauffant ses entrailles. Tant se surpasser, aller toujours plus loin pour enfin y arriver. Pourtant Kunsel n'était pas du tout un ambitieux, préférant papoter avec ses amis que de monter les rangs pour la Gloire. Honnêtement, le blond s'améliorait pour que Zack soit fier de lui, et rien ne lui ferait plus plaisir que de voir son sourire.

_* J'espère que tout ira pour le mieux … *_

Le calvaire finit bien vite, Zack recevant une lettre comme quoi sa tutelle débutait ! Impossible de retenir une pareille joie, les larmes lui montant automatiquement aux yeux. Son parcours étant spécial, son vêtement aurait une teinte plus sombre que l'uniforme des SOLDIER. La tenue neuve avait été délivrée dans son paquet, le gamin admirant le vêtement. Kunsel s'était déplacé dans sa caserne pour assister à son habillage, puisque son ami le lui avait promis. Quand le troisième class entra dans sa caserne qu'il quitterait bientôt, le natif de Gongaga sauta à son cou, les joues humides à cause des larmes de bonheur. Instinctivement son compagnon le serra dans ses bras, profitant de chaque seconde comme s'il s'agissait de leur dernière rencontre.

**« - C'est pas croyable, je t'ai jamais vu dans cet état depuis la remise des résultats il y a quatre mois ! »** Il tapota délicatement sa tête, comme s'il s'agissait d'un chiot. Zack dans tout ceci, frotta son front contre la main rutilante du soldat.

**« - C'est normal ! Je vais monter au quarante-neuvième étage et rejoindre Angeal Hewley ! Trop la classe ! Attends je vais m'habiller ! »** Il se décolla de son ami, et se mit à se déshabiller devant lui. Sa peau était très bronzée, soulignant les orbes bleues de Mako. En outre son corps était plutôt musclé pour son âge, Zack approchant à grand pas de ses quinze ans. Kunsel regarda à droite, troublé par la musculature de Fair ne se doutant de rien. Sa naïveté y était pour beaucoup… Une fois l'uniforme mis, le gamin se regarda dans le miroir, ébahi de se voir dans ce costume.

**« - Kunsel ? Comment tu me trouves ? C'est que le début, d'en bientôt je serais first class !!! »** Il fit une moue séductrice, et la changea pour paraître quand même plus sérieux. Diantre ! Aussi magnifique qu'un Adonis, prit instantanément en photo. Le flash aveugla le garçon de ses rêves, ce qui le fit faussement geindre.

**« - T'aurais pu me prévenir ! J'étais pas sous mon meilleur profil ! »** Le chiot courut vers lui, tentant de lui arracher l'appareil d'entre les mains. L'autre l'en empêcha, toutes dents dehors.

**« - Je te jure que tu étais super, sinon je t'aurais pas pris … »** Un aveu que l'autre comprit innocemment, prêt à se faire guider par son commensal. Kunsel lui demanda de porter aussi le casque, mais Zack fit un non de la tête :

**« - Tout le Monde doit savoir que je suis Zack Fair. Et porter ce fichue casque me fera péter les plombs ! »** De mauvais souvenirs dans la milice, suivant alors le blond le guidant à l'étage. Sur le papier était mentionné l'heure du rendez-vous et aussi la salle, pour la réception. Le candide admirait les quartiers, et vit différentes portes, à travers les autres soldats le dévisageant, en le voyant sans son heaume : training room, salle de matérias, salle de briefing, et un couloir conduisant aux bureaux des First class. Rare était de les apercevoir, restant discrets pour entretenir ce mystère rendant folles toutes les femmes. D'après certaines ressources purement manipulées par la shinrâ, Genesis, Sephiroth et Angeal seraient les premières classes les plus populaires. Dire que les fans payaient des fortunes, pour s'approprier tous ce qui les touchait, y compris leurs secrets. Cependant, personne ne savait qu'ils faisaient ménage à trois. Hewley ne supporterait pas qu'une telle source ne se sache, même si Sephiroth s'en fichait. Genesis aurait usé de cette information pour la retourner à son avantage, aimant bien tout ce qui touchait au succès. Un héros selon lui, méritait d'être connu que de tomber dans l'Oubli. A propos des Fan club, Zack pensait déjà à en créer un ! Ou à tout faire pour qu'on en crée.

Leurs pas les guidèrent vers le bureau du stoïque Angeal, ayant beaucoup d'élèves à son actif. Nombreux passèrent deuxième class, réellement aidés par cette généreuse personnalité. D'une part parce que le natif de Banora n'hésitait pas à faire leur mission. D'autre part, il était vraiment de bons conseil. Calme, posé et digne de confiance. De réelles valeurs furent véhiculées grâce à ce grand Officier du SOLDIER, respecté par tous. Dire que cet illustre individu allait lui enseigner toutes ses arcanes. Zack ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fier et ému à la fois, prêt à tout pour lui rendre vraiment honneur.

_Honneur et rêves, les deux choses les plus importantes pour ce guerrier._

A un mètre, Zack déglutit aux côtés de son compère, s'arrêtant net à l'entente de gémissements pas du tous nets. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? L'irréfléchi voulut prendre les devants, mais son camarade trop prévenant l'en empêcha. Les gémissements ne faisaient que s'accroître, et de plus en plus distingués aussi. Une voix forte, remplie de luxure se fit entendre par les deux éphèbes :

**« - Tu ne peux pas le faire plus fort ? Tu t'y prends comme un troisième classe ou quoi ? »** Les joues de Kunsel prirent une teinte tomate, alors que l'élève de Hewley cherchait à comprendre ce qui se passait. On pouvait bien imaginer la scène, Genesis arqué et les coudes sur la table, les mains d'Angeal enroulées autour de ses fines hanches. Cela ne pouvait être autrement, mais le puppy ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui se passait.

**« - Ici ! Oui ! Là ! Oh oui ! »** Si le blondinet pouvait rentrer sous terre, voilà longtemps qu'il l'aurait fait. Fair un peu perdu paniquait, se demandant bien ce qui se tramait derrière la porte. Innocent certes, mais d'après lui on ne pouvait pas faire ce genre d'actes ici. Ce lieu était aussi sacré pour lui qu'une église, là où on formait les héros. Au moment même où le plus jeune voulut parler, Kunsel lui intima l'ordre de se taire.

**« - C'est çà ! Oh oui Angeal !!!! Tu es un Homme ! »** Rien qu'en entendant les bruits, Genesis avait changé certainement de positions. Assis sur le bureau désordonné, Une de ses jambes passa sur l'épaule musculeuse de son ami d'enfance, pantelant comme lui dans cette chaleur. Les deux ne faisaient qu'un, la Mako dans leur corps suintant tellement que la dyade pouvait le sentir. Même si Kunsel se sentait étroit dans ses habits, il se comporta dignement en écoutant les paroles salaces de l'officier de Zack.

**« - Kunsel je veux en avoir le cœur net, on doit rentrer !**

**« - Zack mais t'es fou ! Tu n'as pas le droit de venir dans le bureau de ton Supérieur !**

**« - Si ! Il faut ! »** Sans perdre une seconde de plus, le brave garçon entra sans avertir, assistant au cri de jouissance des deux hommes se vidant abondamment. Stupéfait, paf, le chiot cligna des yeux vraiment choqué. Il s'était trouvé au mauvais moment, témoin d'une scène des plus intimes, les ayant trouvés fabuleux. Rhapsodos haletait de bonheur, convulsant presque avant de sentir le nouveau venu dans la pièce.

**« - Euh … pardon … Je cherchais Monsieur Angeal Hewley. »** Revenant sur ses pas, Zack était aussi bouillant qu'un bombo. Cette scène l'avait émoustillé, mais l'enfant avait conservé une pureté telle qu'il n'en tînt même pas compte.

**« - J'attendrais monsieur Angeal … Il ne doit pas être là … »** Kunsel ignorait s'il fallait être soulagé ou pas. Tout compte fait les deux ne parlaient pas, trop nerveux pour dire quoi que se soit d'intelligent. Genesis quitta la pièce cinq minutes plus tard, jetant un œil charmeur au futur troisième class qui dut repartir au bureau, son heure étant arrivée. Le blond pria les cieux pour que leur entretien se déroule bien, en craignant tout de même le pire. Il vit le même brun, à la belle barbichette comme on l'avait décrit. Son bureau à nouveau propre et rangé, se levant comme s'il n'avait pas reconnu Zack, la voix assez rude et froide.

**« - D'après mes documents tu es bien Zack Fair, reçu depuis quatre mois dans les milices de la Shinrâ. Mon nom est Angeal Hewley, et tu es sous ma tutelle. Des questions ? »** Il mit les papiers sur le côté, se levant pour rejoindre le frêle gamin, le dépassant d'une tête et demi. Un Goliath magnifique, monstre de virilité qui impressionna l'enfant de Gongaga. D'une voix tiraillée entre la peur certaine, et la fierté d'être sous ses ordres, le gamin fit le salut militaire en pensant fortement au troisième class derrière.

**« - Zack Fair, à votre service … »**

_A suivre_

**Notes de l'auteur :** J'ai voulu terminer par cette note humoristique, rien que pour compliquer son intégration au sein du SOLDIER. Le rôle de Genesis dans cette histoire y est pour beaucoup, mais dans le prochain chapitre, suite de l'entretien musclé, des commentaires de Sephiroth, et la première mission pour Zack … avec une légère surprise :p !

**Goupixa :** Merci pour tes encouragements ! Ça m'a fait plaisir de lire ton commentaire et j'espère que la suite sera vraiment à ton goût. Pour la moindre critique, je suis toute ouie et prête à m'améliorer.


	3. Amitié

Zack, d'une lividité effrayante, quitta le bureau de son maître complètement vidé de ses émotions. Comme entrée en scène le brun n'aurait pas su trouver mieux : son mentor en train de s'envoyer en l'air avec un autre membre du SOLDIER. L'Excité l'eut reconnu grâce au symbole de l'armée situé au niveau de la ceinture, encore frissonnant rien qu'en imaginant les halètements du Roux. Fair se souvenait bien de l'expression hautaine de l'adulte, à la fois vipérine et atrocement envoûtante. De quoi troubler le pauvre garçon, se souvenant encore de cette rencontre inopportune.

L'entrevue ne s'était pas vraiment bien passée, minant alors le natif de Gongaga. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir ridicule, mais savait bien qu'il retrouverait sa bonne humeur légendaire. D'un pas sûr et affirmé, Zack se rendit dans la salle d'entraînement puisque aucune affectation ne lui avait été adressée. Là-bas Kunsel le retrouva, vraiment gêné par ce qui s'était passé. Plutôt tact, le blondin prit la parole.

**« - Oye Zack …**

**« - Oye Kunsel !! »** Le villageois lui fit un si joli clin d'œil, qu'il ne put s'empêcher de rougir derrière son énorme casque. **« - J'ai fini mon entretien, là je file direct dans la salle d'entraînement. »**

**« - Tu n'as pas reçu d'affectation ?**

**« - Non pas encore. Il m'a passé un savon qui m'a un peu foutu les jetons. Mais je pense être atterri sur mes pattes. »** Dit-il assez optimiste.

**« - Tu ne m'as pas raconté comme cela s'est passé …**

**« - Je te le dirais plus tard, là je vais faire mes exercices. A plus !**

**« - Salut Zack, mais n'en abuse pas trop ! »**

***

_Flash-back :_

_« - Zack Fair au rapport ! » L'adolescent crut s'effondrer, intimidé par la stature impressionnante du stoïque individu lui faisant face. Sa voix faillit le faire trembler, mais il était incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Pourtant son supérieur ne l'agressait pas, et n'avait pas du tout l'air d'un prédateur. Ce qui affectait Fair, restait les yeux infusés de Mako le scrutant sans la moindre pitié. Hélas, Zack arrivait au mauvais moment vu la froideur apparente d'Angeal Hewley._

_« -Bien. As-tu ta convocation ? Il y est inscrit ton immatriculation, et une carte qui te permet d'accéder à certaines parties de cet étage. » Raide, le garçon se rendit compte que de son oubli._

_« - Je ne l'ai pas monsieur. » Dit-il les yeux aussi brillants que ceux d'un chiot abattu, réellement honteux de se faire remarquer ainsi. Angeal aussi silencieux qu'une tombe fixa plus durement Zack, puis sortit une pile de dossiers de son tiroir. D'une voix naturellement neutre, le meilleur ami de Genesis énonça les futures tâches de l'ancien milicien._

_« - Tu es officiellement dans le SOLDIER, et de ce fait tu te comporteras comme tes camarades. Pour l'instant, j'aimerais évaluer tes capacités de guerrier. Tu devras donc t'entraîner dans la salle virtuelle, et progresser pendant un mois. A la lecture de tes résultats, je verrais si tu es fin prêt à recevoir mon enseignement._

_« - Oui Monsieur !!!! » Assez déçu de ne pas pouvoir agir sur le terrain, Zack prendrait son mal en patience et s'entraînerait en conséquence pour mériter le respect de son Supérieur. Monter en grade exigeait l'accord de son mentor, s'étant lui-même proposé pour ce rôle. ._

_« - Tu peux partir … Mais … » Son ton parut plus sec, froid telle une brise polaire qui glaça immédiatement le sang de l'adolescent. « - N'entre jamais dans mon bureau comme tu l'as fait. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?_

_« - Oui Monsieur ! » Cria presque Zack sous la panique. Le fils d'Hollander lui permit de partir faire ses exercices en toute tranquillité. L'impression qu'eut Fair ce jour-là se confirma au fil des ans : Angeal demeurait fidèle à ses principes, Honneur et rêves, même dans l'embarras._

***

Trois longues semaines passèrent, Zack ne reçut aucune lettre de son maître mais s'exerçait intensivement. Sa carrière militaire démarrait à peine, alors baisser les bras maintenant ruinerait tous ses efforts ! Heureusement que Kunsel discutait régulièrement avec lui, car son ami ne se montrait jamais désagréable quelqu'en soient les circonstances. Chaque année les nouvelles recrues adoptaient deux types de caractère : Soit elles se serraient les coudes, soit elles ne servaient que leurs intérêts. Les plus opportunistes ne respectaient pas la déontologie martiale. En tant qu'arme vivante, on leur apprenait l'obéissance et imposait des modèles diffusés par la propagande. Sephiroth en tête, suivi d'Angeal Hewley et Genesis Rhapsodos. N'importe qui voyait la jalousie, l'admiration la plus totale virevolter dans leurs prunelles juvéniles. Certains débutants et vétérans ne supportaient pas le privilège de Zack, mais se comportaient en parfaits hypocrites derrière leurs masques mensongers. Lazard régissait d'une main de Fer l'ensemble du Régiment, dans un gant de velours. Que de chemin parcourut pour Fair, s'améliorant tous les jours dans l'espoir de bénéficier _personnellemen_t de l'enseignement d'Angeal. Il avait l'air vraiment très fort … et surtout rassurant. Tout le monde se sentait en sécurité près de lui, le sentiment d'être abandonné se dissipant à sa seule présence. Zack l'admirait tout aussi bien que ses confrères, mais souhaitait lui parler, s'entretenir plus souvent avec le plus âgé dans un huit clos. Comment décrire cette impression, ce sentiment étrange le possédant quand sa paire d'yeux se baladaient sur la silhouette imposante de son mentor. L'envie d'être admiré, de lire une expression satisfaite quand son mentor féliciterait ses progrès hantait le campagnard. Se rapprocher afin de _réduire_ les distances imposées par le SOLDIER.

_Avoir un frère …_

Le griveton écrivit de multiples lettres à ses parents, envoyées sûrement quand il serait presque aussi célèbre que Sephiroth. Ses proches liraient toutes ses aventures, fiers de leur Bambin à la une des journaux. Si on affichait le portrait de l'Albâtre en première page, pourquoi pas le sien ? Zack ne se considérait pas comme _son_ rival pour autant mais être héros, voilà son plus beau rêve ! En tout cas, le « troisième class » entretînt de bons rapports avec ses camarades, draguant à tout va les jolies donzelles visitant la Shinrâ. On reconnaissait bien là l'accent du campagnard que la plupart trouvèrent charmant. Numéros échangés pour les plus audacieuses, certaines deviendraient ses groupies, sûr et certain.

***

**« - Un bal de charité ? On peut y aller mais pas dans n'importe quelle tenue. Je refuse de me ridiculiser. »** Annonça le splendide Genesis, tournant autour de la table avant de se placer à la gauche d'Angeal. Son meilleur ami eut un sourire malicieux, tandis que Sephiroth soupira aux consignes de Lazard.

**« - Disons que les déguisements de chien, renard et ... Souris n'ont pas besoin d'être aussi … grossiers. »** L'albâtre n'appréciait pas les modèles présentées, et le fit savoir à leur exécutant qui remit ses lunettes en place.

**« - J'ai trouvé le thème plus original que le travestissements. Voyez-vous il y a pire … mais le visage des enfants heureux n'est-ce pas la plus belle des récompenses ? »** Le frère caché de Rufus regardait son ordinateur, imperturbable …

**« - Garder le costume de souris ne me poserait aucun soucis … et même le chien … »** En s'adressant malicieusement à ses comparses, souriant immédiatement aux sous-entendus du Rhapsodiste.

**« - Pourtant les petites oreilles de renard t'iraient bien Genesis. Tu aurais l'air … comment dire, tu serais plus à la mode non ? »** Sephiroth adorait le taquiner, car le visage outré de Genesis valait la peine d'être vu au moins une fois. Encore fallait-il ne pas connaître son courroux …

**« - Je refuse de suivre les conseils d'une souris de laboratoire. J'ai mieux à faire ceci dit .. »** Tout de même un peu vexé, le rouquin se dirigea vers l'ascenseur suivi immédiatement d'Angeal Hewley. L'Argentin n'haussa pas les épaules, préoccupé tout de même par ce bal inattendu.

**« - On doit y aller pour la fin de la semaine si j'ai bien compris. Si vous voulez qu'on porte les vêtements on le fera.** _Mais il faudra nous passer sur le corps_.

**« - Tu tiens à ta réputation Sephiroth ? Tu sais bien que cela ne l'entachera pas. »** Souligna le blond en pleine recherche du lieu où se déroulerait le Projet. Les menaces ne fonctionnaient jamais avec lui.

**« - Juste que me ridiculiser n'est pas un** _hobby._

**« - Tu vises une personne en particulier ? »** Demanda le Supérieur amusé par autant de franchise.

**« - Je ne vise personne alors.**

**« - Ce n'est plus drôle quand tu te rétractes … Grand Sephiroth. »** Il profitait de ces moments de détente pour faire quelques plaisanteries, entre les injections régulières et fortes de Mako que recevaient le trio, et les dangereuses mission jalonnant leur quotidien. Il fallait avouer que depuis le projet top secret « Bereshit », la triade s'était … vraiment rapprochée au point de former une espèce d'Unité.

_Ne faire qu'un malgré leurs différences …_

_***_

Genesis emmena son amant dans ses appartements cousus, l'embrassant fougueusement et sentant son parfum si particulier. Cette fragrance lui évoquait Banora, des souvenirs perdus que les deux n'oublieraient jamais. Pourtant Rhapsodos ne vivait pas dans le passé, et s'y refusait d'ailleurs contrairement à son meilleur ami. Force était de reconnaître que la mémoire lui donnait des ailes. Le roux sauta sur lui, enroulant sensuellement ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il s'accrocha à sa nuque épaisse, se laissant déshabiller par le brun à l'imposante carrure. Rares furent les personnes ayant le droit de retirer ses vêtements, Sephiroth et Angeal étant les seuls à y être autorisés. Tous les dessapés à présent désapés, Genesis s'allongea sur le lit puis écarta ses jambes, impatient de ne faire qu'un avec son amant.

**« - On s'en fiche du lubrifiant Angeal ! Viens et maintenant ! »** Le brun ne l'écoutait pas, fouillant son chevet avant de se faire bousculer par le poète en manque. Genesis détestait attendre, surtout lorsque le plaisir fouettait ses veines comme la Mako avait l'habitude d'agir en lui. Le braisillant se mit à califourchon sur le colosse, telle Andromaque assise sur son mâle. Angeal avait une jolie vue d'ici, et pétrit virilement les fesses délicieusement offertes, en ayant une expression amusée.

**« - Tu es trop pressé moi je dis … Tu ne sais plus prendre ton temps.**

**« - Normal, j'ai une mission dans deux heures et pas n'importe laquelle !**

**«- On aurait pu le faire à la fin tu sais …**

**« - Ici et maintenant … pas d'autres … NH… »** Un majeur malicieux se trempa dans son anus, le bassin de la beauté de Feu cherchant à s'y enfoncer tout naturellement.

**« - Quand on le fait à la sauvette, tu es beaucoup plus violent … et j'aime ce rapport de force, surtout que tu te ramollis avec ton puppy … hé … »** L'acteur feinta une expression similaire à celle d'une Vierge effarouchée, alors que son ami glissa son gland dans son anus, qui s'ouvrit pour l'accueillir chaleureusement. Ce membre long et épais provoquait des gémissements de plaisir; ses pommettes rosissant avant que ses douceâtres lippes ne se fassent prendre par la bouche d'Hewley, se redressant pour l'embrasser passionnément. Genesis posa ses mains sur le torse de l'alcide, passant ses doigts curieux près des mamelons dressés.

**« - Je ne l'ai pas encore entraîné, mais ses résultats sont plutôt bons … Un bon élément je n'en doute pas .. Et je ne regrette pas de l'avoir choisi.**

**« - Tu vas faire de lui le parfait toutou, et par sa faute on ne passera plus de temps ensemble … Nhh … Pervers ! »** Genesis tira les tétons en même temps que ses fesses se retrouvèrent écarter pour faciliter le passage de son pénis aux mensurations de rêve. Son expression ressemblait à celle d'une victime en pleine détresse, de quoi faire craquer son alpha mâle.

**« - Il est mignon, et prêt à tout pour gravir les échelons mais noblement … et toi, comme par hasard tu le choisis comme élève. Je ne crois pas au hasard mon cher … et aussi à tes discours si tu reluques son joli petit cul … Oh Angeal ! »** Tel un félin, l'érubescent griffa les mamelons sous le plaisir et aussi par pur vengeance. Alors, si transporté par les légers coups de hanches, celui qui se proclamait rival de Sephiroth serra les dents. Hewley connaissait son corps mieux que personne, se permettant de gratter ses flancs dans une pénétration rythmée.

**« - Aurais-tu un chat dans la gorge ? Tu sais que la jalousie te mèneras nulle part**

**« - Je … Je le sens que tu l'apprécies et ça m'agace déjà ! Haaaa … »** Raidi par les premiers spasmes électrisant sa chute de reins, Genesis sentit sa vue se troubler tant l'Orgasme le menaçait. Hewley ramait si bien en lui, le faisant sautiller coupant la conversation. Jouir lui importait plus que tout, tellement que le pénétré ondulait en même temps que cette grosse verge l'empalant avec férocité.

**« - Tu es magnifique … »** Souffla sensuellement le Titan à son oreille, tenant son Aimé au niveau des hanches. Genesis voulut répondre, mais avala ses mots puis se concentra davantage sur ses sensations. Quand son amant mordit sa jugulaire, le poète jouit sur son ventre vite suivi par son partenaire.

**« - Angeal … Ha … c'est chaud ! Oh mon Beau »** Il suffoquait tellement, ses jambes se nouant faiblement à sa taille une fois que la semence inonda son passage étroit. De jolies larmes échouèrent sur le drap couvert de fluides corporels, sa tête se blottissant contre ce torse protecteur. Sephiroth ne voyait jamais le roux aussi fragile, ne réservant cette attitude qu'à son meilleur ami.

**« - Repose-toi quand même avant d'effectuer ta mission. »** Angeal sentit le beau corps trembler automatiquement à l'idée de le quitter, ce qui tracassait Genesis perpétuellement. Il faillit le perdre plusieurs fois au cours de dangereuses missions, la plus importante ayant failli se solder par sa Mort. D'ailleurs le corps du Titan en gardait quelques traces, des blessures ne cicatrisant pas après l'utilisation massive de Mako. D'ailleurs le rouquin passa ses doigts sur quelques unes, avant de répondre très sérieusement à son compagnon ne perdant jamais son calme.

**« - Dans tes bras dans ce cas … »** Vraiment épuisé, l'éruptif s'endormit contre lui, protégé de Tout. Est-ce que Zack partagerait ce privilège ? Cette idée effrayait le séide de Loveless, très possessif lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses amis. Et seuls …

***

Alors que Zack s'entraînait dans la salle virtuelle le vendredi, son portable vibra contre toute attente au fond de sa poche. Le feu follet un peu essoufflé cessa tout mouvement, pour lire le message qu'un camarade lui avait apparemment envoyé. Il s'agissait de son meilleur ami Kunsel, de moins en moins disponible car de nombreuses missions lui étaient assignées. Sur l'écran de son portable était affiché le texte abrégé tapé par le blondinet, qui lui demandait de venir immédiatement dans sa chambre. Quelque chose de grave lui arrivait sûrement, le brun n'hésitant pas une seule seconde pour secourir le third class. Dans sa chambre le pauvre griveton couinait sous ses couvertures, à cause de sérieuses douleurs abdominales dues au rejet de la Mako. Les scientifiques avaient exagéré les doses habituelles, au cours d'une de leurs expériences secrètes. Hélas, Kunsel ne supporta pas l'overdose, et se tortillait sur son lit en avalant chaque gémissement. Zack se précipita à lui, le tenant par la main le regard extrêmement inquiet.

**« - Zack … argh … »**

Chaque cri étouffé peinait Fair, tellement attristé par ce qu'il voyait. La solidarité permettait à de nombreux soldats de tenir y compris dans les plus extrêmes situations.

**« - Écoute … je peux pas faire ma mission. Je suis … j'en suis incapable … Il faut que tu en parles à mon surveillant, je ne peux m'y rendre … »** Normalement la réussite de la délégation accélérait sa promotion en tant que second class, mais elle serait retardée en ayant une absence. Zack ne réfléchit pas une seconde, prêt à tout pour aider son ami.

**« - Je vais la faire à ta place ! »**

Muet comme une carpe, Kunsel tenta de se lever de son lit afin de lui crier dessus. Rien n'y fit puisque la douleur l'empêchait de bouger correctement.

**« - Zack …. Si on apprend que tu y es allé … Tu ne pourras pas devenir un SOLDIER ! Ne brise pas tes rêves pour moi ! »** Nombreux pervers aurait profité de sa bonne nature pour le manipuler

**« - Je m'en fiche ! Si je peux aider un ami alors je le fais ! Un héros aide ses amis d'abord .. Et tu es mon ami ! Tu m'es précieux alors je ne t'abandonne pas ! »** Dit-il encore plus fermement que son ami, les yeux infusés de Mako fixant très sérieusement son camarade malade. Que pouvait dire Kunsel devant cette folie, ce courage, cette déclaration d'amitié ! Même si les gens l'appréciaient beaucoup, jamais personne ne lui avait démontré autant d'attention. Devenu rouge pivoine, le soldat en oublia même la douleur, ne sachant pas où se mettre. Zack caressa spontanément son bras sans aucune arrière pensée, triste de le voir aussi mal peu de jours avant sa promotion.

**« - Kunsel … Quoiqu'il arrive on restera ami je te le jure … »** Si seulement le campagnard comprenait la portée de ses mots ! On le virerait si on apprenait la mascarade !

**« - Oui … et Zack je ….**

**« - Hein ? »** Le feu follet se pencha au-dessus de lui pour mieux entendre ses murmures, mais Kunsel s'arrêta net, trop lâche pour terminer.

**« - Quand tu feras la mission, garde en tête les conseils que je t'ai donné … et écoute les instructions … Tu sais que tu oublies tout ce que je te dis … »** Dire que ses yeux humides risquaient de le trahir à tout moment, mais en tant que SOLDIER il ne devait pas se laisser aller. Sa main toute faible effleura celle de son compagnon, avant de retomber lourdement sur son lit. Le malade n'avait plus de force pour retenir le chiot, lui tenant compagnie jusqu'à ce que les paupières de Kunsel se ferment.

**« - Soigne-toi bien Kunsel ! »** Sur ces mots Zack porta le casque de SOLDIER, prit son épée puis se rendit directement à la sortie du bâtiment où se rangeaient les missionnaires. On commença par l'appel qui se finit assez rapidement, bien avant que la troupe ne soient postées à l'entrée des mines de Mythril. Zack inspira un grand coup, priant pour ne pas se faire découvrir durant l'expédition. Sur les recommandations de leur professeur, les second class commencèrent le nettoyage de la zone.

_A suivre_

**Notes de l'auteur : **J'ai divisé ce chapitre en deux car il était assez long. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à faire des critiques constructives. Et je suis désolée du gros retard ...

**Miss Kazu** : Merci pour le commentaire ! J'essaie de m'améliorer pour rendre la lecture facile n_n

**Goupixa** : Merci pour le commentaire ! La surprise ? Hu hu elle s'étale dans deux chapitres

**Ayuky **: Merci beaucoup n_n ! j'espère que la suite vous plaira !!


	4. Une bonne étoile

Certains militaires remplissaient les feuilles d'appel des absents, selon l'usage des soldiers unis jusqu'au bout. Une seule absence, même justifiée pénalisaient les soldats dans cette situation. Promotion refusée, corvée ou renvoi si le nombre d'absence dépassait le quota permis. La plupart se serrait les coudes, moyennant ou non un service

Les surveillants regardaient bien les gestes des débutants, et comptaient derrière eux les monstres tués. Ils gardaient surtout les précieux mythril et s'assuraient qu'aucun d'entre eux ne ferait de la contrebande. Voler le matériel et le revendre à bas prix était un trafic courant, d'où une surveillance renforcée pour prévenir les petits malins qui oseraient faire du profit. Mais cela pouvait se comprendre : conditions de vie très dures, un salaire minable, pas de réinsertion possible. Une réalité cachée que taisait la compagnie qui voulait s'assurer une image de marque ainsi que des sujets pour mener à bien ses expériences.

Zack tuait plus de monstres que les autres et prétexta un léger mal de gorge pour ne pas que les pions ne reconnaissent son identité. Dans les cavernes pullulaient un nombre incroyable de coffres abandonnés, et pas d'ennemis aussi indomptables que son imagination le prédisait. Dommage, mais pour l'instant la mission de son ami se devait être une réussite. Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans les caves, pour finir sa délégation avant d'entendre un cri strident. Alerté, l'adolescent courut donc secourir un camarade attaqué par un insecte jaunâtre, à quatre ailes. Sur le sol rampait le third class, dont la jambe avait été fortement brûlée par la créature enragée. Dans un des poings du militaire brillait du mythril. Encore un malheureux qui s'était fait piégé.

**« - Bouge pas je viens te tirer de là … »** Oups ! Fair n'avait pas su camoufler sa voix mais .. Peu importe, aucun pion ne les guettait pour l'instant bien que ceux-ci allaient venir le secourir. Un second class finirait aisément une créature de ce gabarit, mais ce fut une occasion pour Zack de prouver sa valeur. Armé d'une épée fournie par la shinrâ, l'éphèbe mit son allié dans un coin protégé avant de combattre ce monstre plutôt difficile.

**« - Toi et moi … on a des choses à se dire … »** Toujours cet humour bon enfant qui annonçait un combat excitant.

Mais celui-ci commença assez mal, car l'ailé lui lança un sort de feu dévastateur. Pour s'en protéger il se couvrit les yeux grâce à ses bras, mais la chaleur rendit très vite la douleur insupportable. Ce dragon n'avait rien à voir avec les autres monstres et à première vue, dépassait largement sa puissance.

Zack couvert de cendres et de traces brûlantes, s'agenouilla devant le dragon en essayant de rester concentré. Un de ses camarades était en danger et même s'il ne le connaissait pas, l'adolescent ne comptait pas l'abandonner.

**« -Reste concentré .. »** Se répéta le gamin qui sauta vers la créature, mais la rata de très peu. Il atterrit difficilement, esquivant aléatoirement les griffes de son adversaire qui déchira une partie de son pull. Blessures sur brûlures, Zack se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas hurler de douleur. Un œil fermé à cause de la sueur, le beau soldat regardait la bête qui ne l'épargnerait pas. Acculé contre une roche sur le sol poussiéreux, Fair priait pour que son idée fonctionne. Sinon il allait y passer pour de vrai.

Levant une de ses pattes pour l'attaquer, elle s'abattit sur Zack qui eut le temps de parer le coup avec le casque, dévoilant ainsi son identité.

**« - A mon tour maintenant … »**

Rapidement le heaume emprisonna la griffe, ce qui lui donna assez de temps pour attirer la créature à lui et l'égorger. Un coup précis, rapide qui mal exécuté aurait signé ses adieux. Sous l'émotion peut-être, le jeune militaire s'écroula au sol la tête première. Sa vision se troublait, jusqu'à se noircir en entendant les bruits de pas. Ce qu'il regrettait n'était pas de perdre sa place, mais d'entraîner son ami dans sa chute. Et ce n'était pas digne d'un héros.

_Kun….sel_

Les second class arrivèrent assez vite, lui donnant des potions pour le faire tenir et arrêter la sortie. Il valait mieux les faire évacuer et s'occuper du reste un peu plus tard. A sa tête, il s'agissait bien de l'élève d'Angeal Hewley, et les jeunes hommes savaient quoi faire.

*******

**« - Est-ce qu'il va bien ? »** Demanda Kunsel à l'infirmerie, serrant son poing en entendant les infirmières. Cela se passait dans l'étage en-dessous, où on soignait les militaires avec la mako. Une des jeunes femmes lui accorda une visite de dix minutes, pour ne pas déranger le personnel médical tout en le rassurant.

**« - Merci mademoiselle ! »** Le blondinet ne savait pas quoi dire, ni comment annoncer la nouvelle à Zack. Il se rendit dans la chambre de Fair, un peu fatigué mais en meilleur état qu'à son arrivée dans les lieux. Après son départ, le blondin n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil et ses douleurs s'étaient évaporées.

**« - Salut Zack … »** Son ami remua un peu la tête, mais ouvrit les yeux. Son front était couvert de bandages, y compris ses bras. Il en leva un, regardant son poing.

**« - Salut Kunsel. Ca va t'en fais pas, les griffes du monstre m'ont pas embroché et le feu était pas terrible. C'est juste que je n'ai pas encore la résistance … c'est tout … »** Toujours aussi optimiste, ne regrettant pas son geste.

Kunsel eut le cœur serré, et baissa sa tête de honte. Il l'avait laissé courir le risque pour sa promotion. Comment eut-il pu être aussi égoïste ? L'adolescent prit son courage à deux mains, et saisit le poignet de Zack.

**« - Je sais qu'au combat on doit toujours s'attendre à ce que nos compagnons meurent. Nos corps, nos vies sont des armes, alors nous devons encaisser les coups. Mais … Je ne peux réprimer mon sentiment de culpabilité quand je vois que tu t'es sacrifié pour moi … »** Dit-il la voix enrouée, les yeux humides mais il s'interdisait de pleurer.

**« - T'en fais pas ! »** Lui assura Zack avec un large sourire enfantin, ne se rendant pas compte de la portée de ses actes. **« - J'ai sauvé quelque un … mais par ma faute ta mission a été un fiasco … et je risque de provoquer ton renvoi. »** Cette fois sa voix s'éteignit, détail qui n'échappa pas à l'ouie fine de Kunsel.

**« - Zack … Je ne serais pas renvoyé. »** Kunsel serra plus sa main, seul contact physique que le blond se permit **« - Le lieutenant Hewley a couvert nos faits. Il m'a fait le serment de ma vie et m'a demandé de te remercier … »**

Son précepteur ! Zack bondit du lit mais se tordit de douleur tout de suite après, ce qui provoqua la panique chez son ami, se penchant vers lui pour le calmer.

**« - Mr … Hewley ? Il … »** Il se glaça à l'évocation de son nom et n'arriva pas à y croire. Déjà qu'il commettait des bourdes, mais son maître le couvrait sans le connaître. Perdu, le gamin se mordillait la lippe avant de tapoter affectueusement le crâne de son ami.

**« - Je pense que mon serment viendra aussi … t'en fais pas Kunsel, tant qu'on y arrive alors tout va bien. Tu devras bosser dur pour ta promotion tu la mérites. »** A son tour ses doigts s'entrelacèrent dans la main de son ami. **« - On est ami n'est-ce pas ? »**

_Tu es un vrai ami …_

**« - Oui Zack … »**

**« - Fais-moi la promesse de plus avoir cette voix quand tu me parles alors ! »**

Kunsel se tut, mais le lui promit finalement.

« - Oui …

**« - Bien ! Bon je quitte le lit ce soir normalement car les blessures ont disparu. On se revoit après ok ? »** Annonça-t-il à son ami qui termina sa visite par un simple geste. A partir de ce jour, le blond se jura de protéger son ami et de le surveiller. Ils étaient amis et cela lui suffisait amplement.

***

En l'absence de Genesis, le quotidien d'Angeal n'était plus aussi animé. Pas de scène de jalousie et même pas une dispute qui animaient leur vie. Combien de fois les deux ne s'étaient pas pris la tête à cause de leurs avis différents ? Une, mille ? A force, Angeal avait oublié de compter mais savait à quel point leurs altercations étaient enrichissantes. Angeal était incapable de le bouder, aimant sa compagnie plus que tout et éprouvant du remord si le roux ne lui adressait plus la parole. Très imprévisible, l'auburn avait de l'honneur et une fierté sans égals. Très à cheval sur les détails même les plus insignifiants, il était très exigeant avec les autres et dur envers lui-même. Se surpasser, être un héros avant tout au lieu de rester là, à ne rien faire de sa vie. Il s'ouvrait peu, exclusivement avec son ami d'enfance et sefirot mais cet homme était très philanthrope sous son masque. Il voulait protéger la planète, et aussi les gens qui lui tenaient à cœur. Peu de gens parvenaient à comprendre sa complexité, et malgré ses maladresses qui pouvaient être blessantes, Angeal s'attachait à son ami. Enfin amant car leur arrivée à Midgar leur fit redécouvrir leur lien spécial. Il y a quelques heures déjà, Genesis s'en était allé après un baiser ardent pour commencer sa mission. Ils avaient hâte de se retrouver, de s'aimer … mais pour l'heure son élève allait s'expliquer.

Debout dans la salle de repos, Angeal attendit l'arrivée de Zack venu avec cinq minutes de retard. Son plâtre l'excusait à moitié.

**« - Bonsoir monsieur … »** Il avait fait une bêtise et s'attendait au sermon du siècle. Au lieu de cela, Hewley croisa les bras, soupirant en se disant que le gamin lui donnait déjà du fil à retordre. Mais son intuition lui disait que le jeune homme avait tant de choses à lui prouver. Se grattant la nuque de gêne, Fair écouta attentivement la réponse d'Angeal.

**« - Tu es en retard …**

**« - Pardon Monsieur …**

**« - Pas d'excuse pour cette fois. Tu as fait la mission d'un soldat plus gradé que toi. Entre un third et un second il y a au moins dix niveaux. Tous les soldiers le savent tu sais … »** Angeal se saisit le menton, pensant déjà à l'avenir de ce garçon qui plaça l'amitié au-dessus de sa Gloire.

Ne sachant plus où se mettre, il retroussa ses lèvres en l'entendant le gronder. Honteux de ne pas être assez bon, le puppy serra son poing. Il voulait devenir plus fort.

**« - Mais tu as sauvé un des soldats, a défait un monstre et pris la place de ton meilleur ami. Mais dis-moi .. Quel est ton rêve ? »**

Sans hésitation Angeal lui répondit :

**« - Être un héros et devenir first class …**

**« - En l'aidant tu as failli ne plus être first class … Alors devenir un héros est ton rêve. »** C'était bel et bien vrai, surtout que Zack ne regrettait pas son acte. Si c'était à recommencer, Fair le referait malgré ses ambitions.

**« - Tu devras travailler dur, et surtout ne jamais oublier de réaliser tes rêves. »** Son honneur serait aussi à protéger, gardien de toutes les valeurs. Angeal gardait une expression sévère, en imposant réellement. Sa silhouette était plus large que la sienne, très impressionnante mais d'une beauté virile. Zack très bronzé ne rougirait pas heureusement, mais écoutait tout de même cet homme à la grande sagesse.

**« - Oui … je vais me mettre à l'entraînement demain comme il me reste une semaine … »** Annonça la beauté brune, déterminée à lu prouver sa valeur. Mais la réponse de Hewley le surprit.

**« - Nous allons alors continuer ton entraînement demain … tâche de ne pas être en retard cette fois … »** Annonça Hewley qui n'expliqua pas sa réponse. Alors, cela voulait dire qu'il méritait d'être son élève ? Émue, Zack ne put s'empêcher de lui dire.

**« - Alors ça veut dire que vous acceptez de m'entraîner alors !!!! Merci Monsieur !!!! »** Il explosait de joie, mais sa douleur aux côtes et les paroles refroidissant de son maître le calmèrent.

**« - Demain 15 H 00 … et tu devras me montrer ce que tu vaux … »** Il décroisa les bras avant de quitter la salle, lui souriant. Que signifiait-il ? Zack avec sa main valide se gratta la nuque.

**« - Protège ton honneur … Ne l'oublie pas. »** Les portes se refermèrent quand il sortit, avant de se rendre chez Sephiroth, laissant son élève perplexe mais motivé pour la suite.

***

Le général dévisageait les costumes de mascotte qui allaient bien au trois. Une souris blanche, un renard avec un gros chien noir, étalés sur son lit. Ils étaient confectionnés grossièrement et l'essayage était de rigueur.

**« - Comme quoi on y a pas échappé … »** Le général soupira avant de se faire saisir par l'officier plus viril, qui souffla dans ses cheveux.

**« - Le blanc te va bien pourtant. Je me demande de quoi tu te plains ? »** Sephiroth se blottit un peu plus contre lui, murmurant à son oreille une petite phrase bien à lui.

**« - Tu penses que Genesis acceptera un compliment du même genre. »** Sa bouche mordilla son oreille alors que sa main massait bel et bien son ventre musclé.

**« - J'aime bien cette petite vie à trois … mais je me demande s'il y aura pas un quatrième ? »** Continua-il sous le ton de la plaisanterie, s'amusant à baisser la braguette de son meilleur ami. Vivre une romance à plusieurs prit des années, mais Genesis sut les convaincre même s'il tolérait qu'Angeal et Sephiroth aient un passe-temps. Les deux se ressemblaient beaucoup, mais l'albâtre aimait son côté protecteur.

**« - Il faudra l'en convaincre alors … »** Il l'embrassa avant d'entendre le téléphone vibrer, que le paladin ouvrit.

_J'arrive dans deux minutes … n'essayez les costumes qu'après._

La nuit promettait d'être longue …

***


End file.
